


迷梦

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765





	迷梦

旗木卡卡西自从父亲离去后一直一个人住，一个人入睡。偶尔执行任务需要和队友们在外面过夜时，他总主动守夜更久，很少有人见他睡着过。没有人知道，他其实很怕入眠，尤其怕别人看见。也许是由于太多心理创伤，他的夜晚十个有九个都充满噩梦。而其中有一些，他连对人提起也不能。  
但他一刻也不想让它们停止。相反，清醒的每个瞬间，他都在默默祈祷今晚，美丽的幻境可以继续降临。

和别人以为的不同，旗木卡卡西这么多年独身一人，因为他一点也不寂寞。从来没有过。

初章——十四岁

“！！”从可怕的梦境中惊坐起，心跳如鼓擂，喘息已乱成一团。年轻的上忍不得不扔掉被子紧靠着墙壁盘坐好，通过运行查克拉与数着节拍呼吸来稳定自己。梦魇具体的情节已随着他睁眼而散成一团混沌，只是那种令人头皮发麻的感觉，像一只黑暗沉重的大手扼紧喉头……他咳嗽了两声，感觉口腔里一股血腥味。这让他连滚带爬地跑去卫生间干呕，然后就是疯狂地洗手，洗了将近一百遍。两只手都几乎失去知觉了，他还是很难停下来。最后他大喊了一声，内心冰冷麻木，然而泪水却随着失控的尖锐声音一起冲出眼眶。十四岁的卡卡西倒在洗手池边，抱紧膝盖。黑暗再次降临。

“喂……”奇怪的感觉，从背后传来一片温热，陌生又熟悉。卡卡西正想睁眼，灵敏的嗅觉却先捕捉到一股香味，是完全不属于他家的陌生味道。有一点奶香，像是烤红豆糕的甜品作坊，还有一些男孩子身上独特的旺盛荷尔蒙一般的气味，热腾腾地扩散开，不容分说占领了他身周所有空间。这已经是今晚不知道第几个噩梦了，卡卡西目前脆弱的神经已处于半罢工状态，花了好一会儿才唤醒似乎已是前世的久远记忆。这股味道他认识，是属于……

不可思议的认知让心跳漏跳一拍。卡卡西揪紧了自己胸口的睡衣，却摸到一只比自己的大一些、骨节也分明一些，皮肤滚烫的手；他两只手都放上去紧紧交握了，又有另一只手覆上来，盖在最上面。“吊车尾的……”这个词还没完全出口，他就哭了，一连串的泪水顺着脸侧落下，打湿了他自己和身后人的衣物。这个梦里的各个感官还都灵敏得很，卡卡西一边意识到自己无法控制流泪一边分出了一丝神，天才忍者发现这是他第一次哭，自从父亲离开后。别的梦里他都是一直被各种各样的东西追杀，或者自己无休止地手起刀落收割生命，要么就是追在父亲遥远的背影后跑个没完没了。他从来没有想哭的感觉，他失去的太多也太重了，小孩子般的泪水根本无法宣泄得了什么。但，此时此刻，在这股让他本能觉得放松又怀念的熟悉味道环抱下，在梦中他近期格外频繁想起的队友的怀中，眼泪与悲伤以及其他许多许多他叫不上名字的感情不知怎么的就都涌出来了，而且根本收不住。是他，是他回来了吗，那个又倔又可爱、阳光一样善良光明的家伙，他的英雄、木叶的英雄，是他吗，他不是应该恨死自己了吗。但现在他就在身后，双手牢牢地环抱过来，下巴放在卡卡西肩头。太好了，真的太好了……

带土，带土，带土对不起，你不要走好不好，对不起对不起我做得不够好，琳她被植入了三尾，是我没有保护好她，我是个废物，我又让你失望了，对不起你交给我的眼睛，带土对不起，你可不可以不要走……

哭着哭着，呼吸更乱了不说，嗓子也逐渐哑了。卡卡西直到哭到一抽一抽地，被那人出声安慰了，才发觉自己把心里害怕的想说的都一股脑说了出来。他还是没有睁眼，做了这么多梦，这是他唯一喜欢的一个，太喜欢了所以害怕，害怕一睁眼什么都没有了。即使身后的人说了不走不走他也只是闭着眼点头，动都不敢大动，两只手还是保持着那个姿势紧紧握着。最后，对方使了点劲硬是把他翻过来了。那股温暖的气味现在更强烈了些，连同少年躯体上的热度一起从身前传来。一只手指刮了刮卡卡西的鼻子，然后又轻轻地摸了摸他的睫毛。

“你的睫毛真长。”是比起从前稍微低了一点，也有点沙哑的声音。带土变声了吗，是要在他之前长大了呢。能看到带土长大真是太好了，哪怕是在梦里。一念及此，虽然非常非常非常想看一眼长大了一些的他的英雄，卡卡西也依然把眼睛闭得紧紧的。

对面的人好像看了他一会儿，调皮的手这摸摸那戳戳的。他们离得非常近，对方的呼吸就喷在卡卡西脸上。突然，一个柔软的、香香甜甜的接触落在了银发少年的嘴上，激得他一下睁开眼弹起来：“——！带、带土！”

眼前的人只是摸着嘴嘿嘿地笑，说大白痴你中计了吧，终于睁眼了。卡卡西知道自己的脸已经红炸了，滚烫烫地发辣。但这不重要，他终于看见了现在的带土，虽然是他幻想出来的：头发已经很长了，留到了后背，支棱着四仰八叉的样子让他非常怀念，忍不住就伸手去摸了摸；样子也长大了不少，个子已经比他高半头了，脸也不再是孩子模样；最让他心疼的是被压坏的那半边脸与身体，甚至包括露出来的手腕，都覆着一层疤痕似的纹理，尤其是头颈以下都显出一种不正常的白色。好疼啊，看起来就很疼，他到底受了多少苦，他也一直是自己一个人吗……心里想着，手指就不由自主跟过去。黑发的少年也看着他，任由他摸，但是冰凉的手指落到脸上的时候还是打了个冷战。卡卡西没摸多久，手就被对方抓到了手里，整个人继续被揉进怀里。

“带土，对不起。”

“没关系，不要再道歉了，笨蛋卡卡西。”

“你原谅我吗？”

身后的手臂又收紧了一些。“没有什么可原谅的。琳的事……这些事，都不怪你。”

又有两滴眼泪掉出来。卡卡西把脸别过去，把它们藏起来。该死，梦里的自己怎么这么爱哭。

他伸出手来，环住面前人的腰。已经感觉起来像是个大男生的腰了。“你是不是快要走了。”

片刻的沉默，紧接着就是落在他背后的，一下接一下的安抚式的抚摸：“没有，别瞎想。快点睡吧。”

卡卡西好像泪腺完全失控了，听到这么安抚的、温柔的回应也还会流泪。从前他和带土拌嘴怄气的时间远大于好好说话，这么温柔又成熟的带土他从来都没有见到过。他也知道梦也都是自己的潜意识在自我欺骗，但是这个梦太真实了，太好了，他能闻到带土身上的气味，能感受到他的怀抱与从背后传来的令人安心的拍打。实在太棒了，他紧绷的脆弱的神经已经逐渐开始放松。卡卡西紧抱着同伴的腰背，脸埋在他胸前，感到睡意逐渐袭来。

伴随着阳光醒来，卡卡西看向墙上的时钟，八点半。他睡了足足六小时，没再做一个梦。这是自从琳事件后，他第一次睡这么久，还真的睡着了。醒来的时候他躺在自己床上，被子盖得很好。

下床前，他俯身把脸埋在枕头上使劲嗅了嗅。也许是错觉吧，但他还能隐约闻到一丝，红豆糕与荷尔蒙交织的美好气味。

真好。

二章——十八岁

自从第一次梦到带土后，卡卡西的身体就发生了一些奇妙的变化。之后每一次梦到他，几乎第二天都会需要换被单、洗内裤。这是长大了吧，应该是的。

师父的师父自来也大人写的成人系列小说送了他两本，他发现自己很喜欢看，但是其中那些亲密情节尽管书里写的是女孩，他却无法控制地在脑中冒出一个一头半长炸毛、肌肉饱满、半身疤痕的少年形象。应该说除了这个形象之外，卡卡西并没有办法构思出其他任何人。

但他的梦也不尽人意。第一次梦到带土是非常逼真、各方面感官也非常敏感真实的体验，然而后面几次就模糊多了，就是那种普普通通的醒来也记不得具体情节的梦，也无助于改善睡眠质量。梦到能看得见摸得着、还能互相对话的带土的次数非常少，卡卡西第二次醒来后就有留意日期。那天晚上正好是他的生日。还有一次万圣节、一次除夕夜和几次次没有任何节日的日子，似乎也没什么规律可言，但是这些梦把卡卡西的日子串了起来，否则他还真不知道自己如何能撑这么久，毕竟同期进入暗部的部下们已经有几个在精神崩溃的边缘了。

今天他很早就结束了任务回到家里。今天，是带土的生日。他在洗澡的时候就有留意到了自己的身体某些部位格外敏感，在热水中翘得老高。卡卡西并没有去处理它，而是格外认真地清洗了浑身上下两次。他说不清为什么，总感觉今晚如果幸运的话还会梦到带土。

果然，在前面做了两个小噩梦后，他再一次惊醒。身后出现了熟悉的热度，而这一次降临的甜香味中，男子气的比例提高了不少。环抱在他身前的手臂也更加强壮了，隔着衣物也能感受到结实的肌肉。擦在卡卡西脸侧的面庞甚至在下巴处冒出了一些胡茬，硌得人心头发痒。卡卡西几乎在刚感觉到他的前几秒就立刻勃起了，下面胀胀地发痒。白天看的那些亲热天堂的好多情节突然都接二连三冒出在眼前，而身后这个人火热的鼻息喷在耳后并没有任何帮助。他的心跳已经响到他自己都能听清楚。

“怎么了，也不回头看看我。”梦里的带土似乎已经发育完毕，变声已接近尾声，现在卡卡西听到的完全是一个略有些受损沙哑的年轻男子声音，可知这一分沙哑有多要命地性感。带土把手——好大一只手——从腰上滑到卡卡西胸前，没注意撩开了睡衣松松搭上的第一个纽扣：“没想哥哥我吗，大笨蛋？”  
就像从前一样，他仗着自己稍年长一些很喜欢自称哥哥占人便宜。但从前卡卡西听了只是不想理这个幼稚的白痴，怎想到现在在暧昧的深夜里躺在这人怀里，听着这压低了喷在耳畔的低语，只想做许多糟糕的事情被这个人逼着哭喊出哥哥来。所谓天人交战的思想斗争究竟没持续多久，因为是梦么，一切不过是潜意识罢了，卡卡西自然用不着像平日里一样拿捏着。片刻后他就转过身去，左手抚摩上带土受伤的那边脸，两人的距离近到鼻尖相摩擦、呼吸相容，他再也没有等，直接欺身上去——

嘴唇打开，舌头入侵，勾起带土的，这家伙嘴里比身上还甜还香，只一瞬卡卡西就觉得自己整个人都被点燃了，今晚怕是要炸要烧死在这。然而到底是年岁略长，抑或是宇智波的天赋晚成，被他扑着亲了几秒、刚被卡卡西撩拨了几下唇舌的少年立刻就学会了，力气奇大无比地整个把卡卡西推过来压在身下，舌头更是霸道地横冲直撞，逼得卡卡西不得不张大嘴，柔软的上颚被粗糙的味蕾压着横扫发麻也发爽。这家伙真会亲，还含着他已经失去控制的舌尖往嘴里吮。“嗯……唔……带、带土……嗯……”生物本能，在卡卡西反应过来之前一连串呻吟已经以鼻音的形式都泄了出去，听起来浪得不成样子。

“没想到啊，你这家伙，这么骚的吗？”现在带土的声音已经沉到一定境界了，比他原本的年纪听起来还显老而且有点阴森，好像他接下来立刻就可以出去杀人，仅有那一只黑眼睛也是黑暗得吓人，盯着卡卡西又一瞬转成了与他相配的三勾玉。他只拉远了一刻，一根细细的口水丝恋恋不舍地从两人唇舌间拉开，卡卡西被他亲得嘴唇发肿，细碎的哼哼混在混乱的喘息里还是没停住，只睁着一双眼睛看着身前人，像在示弱更像在求他快点扑过来捕猎。

带土满足了他。下一波亲吻，口腔只挨了更短更迅猛的一下，紧接着就是脖颈——一头略长的银发被抓住，头皮发疼，下巴被强迫仰到最高，卡卡西能感觉到紧贴着颈动脉的最脆弱处被门牙犬齿细密咬过，不由得尖叫出声——然后是锁骨、胸膛，直到两颗已经兀自肿起、乞求关注的乳头。卡卡西抱紧那颗留着短发、毛质扎手的头颅的同时，感觉到膝盖处烫人的一根火棍。他忍不住夹了夹，顿时感到胸前一阵痛痒。炸毛的脑袋抬起来，一脸愤怒，又帅又可爱真要人命：“你他妈的？！”

太可爱了，不调戏实在暴殄天物。卡卡西于是换上他从前的混蛋表情，故意装出冷淡的样子只挑起一边嘴角朝他挑衅：“吊车尾的，现在还扭扭捏捏。”

从带土的眼睛里他看见了结结实实的杀欲，而这更让他血脉喷张。他没想到的是，对方一只手按住他，另一只手直接把裤子褪到了底，速度让卡卡西咂舌——更教人咂舌的是……这逆天的尺寸。卡卡西的第一想法是，千万不要让我吃，这东西放不进嘴里的，放了就没有嘴了。

太……晚了。带土两步跨到他头上然后抓起他的头就蹲下的时候他是真心诚意地挣扎了的，使出了作为忍者结实地想给对方带来伤害的力气。因为任何人看到那么大一根屌直接就这么泰山压顶地压下来，恐怕都会有这种本能反应。但是，也许是他的潜意识实在太牛逼了， 卡卡西打得手都疼了，也没撼动带土一根寒毛，相反一只手就轻易把他两只手全身力气都制住了。我战力这么差的吗？这家伙的力气已经超过常理了吧？

不等他再转过更多念头，那根雄伟、粗壮，头部浑圆巨大还他妈淫荡地挂着一滴水的宇智波巨刃已经来到了他面前。不知为什么，真到了这一步，不得不说它的热度以及上面带土虽然气急败坏但已经是肉眼可见地失控的样子还真是令人兴奋，卡卡西觉得自己更硬了。

一只大手伸下来捏住他的下巴：“张嘴。”

“……”乖乖听了话，卡卡西的眼睛紧盯着带土，带土也居高临下地直直看着他，从龟头接触到舌尖的第一秒起就半分没有错过。口腔温热的触感让他叹息，在他的注视下，卡卡西把嘴巴张到最大，含下了硬得要命的一颗龟头，然后是剩下的……头部部分。泪水立刻充盈了那双好看的狭长眼，现在即便是它们也睁到了几乎浑圆。这太……夸张了。带土非常隐忍地皱着眉头，动作控制地很小，只是让卡卡西以他舒服的方式缓慢舔吮，所以被照顾到的只有头部三分之一罢了。但是卡卡西不想要舒服，起码不是在这里。

于是他突然半坐起来，做了他这辈子最危险的一件事：他握住了带土的根部，然后整个往自己嘴里送。头部部分正好填满口腔抵到咽部，所以这一送，卡卡西感觉整个阴茎像一把发烫的巨剑狠狠插进了喉咙。太过分了，但是他，他非常想看现在带土脸上的表情，所以抬起头，哪怕现在连呼吸都困难。

无论如何卡卡西也想不到自己会成为这样一个，含着别人屌被插满喉咙，还要昂着头求一个对视的淫荡怪物。但是因为是有带土的梦，他想疯到极限，他根本不想有任何约束也不想醒来。

他看到的是前一秒还霸气万分的他的小英雄，现在被他含得直接掉了眼泪，还发出了一点哭腔。“呜呜，卡卡西！混、混蛋！你在干什么啊，该死，快给我吐——呜你干什么，慢点、慢点！”真棒，真好，红扑扑的红豆糕似的小圆脸，不管长多大还是那么可爱。卡卡西觉得自己心里有一块什么邪恶的东西觉醒了，正符合他现在完全听任本能的状态。哭，哭出来，想看他哭，想让他在自己嘴里融化、崩溃、哭着求饶，想听所有那些动听的宝贵的声音——于是卡卡西不顾强烈的不适感，一手持屌一手扶住了带土满布腹肌的腰，拿出了练体术的速度把一颗脑袋推进得像拨浪鼓，几分钟内疯狂几套深喉下去。带土现在紧紧抓着他的头发，哭也不是骂也不是，霸道总裁的样子完全掉了马，两腿半蹲着抖得厉害，嘴里全是乞求的胡话。

“变、变态！卡卡西！……不行，不行了，求你了快停——不要、不要呀，快点，快点，不不不行我快……”

光是这样听你根本不知道他是要什么，好在卡卡西根本就没听。他在深喉之余时不时退出来，让自己嗓子休息一会的同时也发挥口腔灵活的优点一会儿使劲吸干空气营造出真空腔，一会儿把舌头嘬尖舔弄前面的沟与眼。他也不知道自己哪来的节奏感，但似乎天生干这事就有天赋，这一根家伙就像是上辈子就属于他的独家忍器，玩得是得心应手。他知道带土不管怎么瞎叫，其实是太爽了爽怕了，因为整根肉棒没一会就又充血了一轮还开始突突直跳，这会儿身上人已经没在说人话了，只是一遍遍喊他的名字；同为男人，卡卡西知道关键的时候要来了。他赶快加快速度，然后一鼓作气把它捅到了一个不可思议的深度。一股股热流喷进他的喉咙，激起一阵干呕反射，然而他用忍者的毅力强撑着依然没放过在这一刻与他亲爱的男孩对视。

他们两人就这样，一个半跪着、一个在崩溃边缘半蹲着，共享了一个疯狂、极限又脆弱万分的瞬间。卡卡西的头皮快要被扯出血来，带土的鸡巴还在跳，咕咚咕咚跳个不停，简直像含了个心脏在嘴里。然而此时他能想的只是，这家伙的味道……好棒。他实在不舍得放开这个心爱的玩具，在龟头即将离开口腔时又往前把它吮住，直到最后一丝液体也被吸干净。这种刺激是高潮后无法忍受的敏感，带土整个人抱住他的头，眼泪砸在他头顶上。

这一波操作太带劲了，消耗了卡卡西绝大部分精力，在他终于放开了带土的家伙时两眼发黑差点没直接倒下。主要是心爱的人被完全掌控、然后在自己的注视下一点点崩溃这种体验实在是挑战极限，比自己的释放本身还要带感。只可惜卡卡西实在没有那么好的体力，在带土抱着他躺下时他心跳得还是厉害，但是在带土一边亲吻他一边把手伸下去、然后整个人伸下去的时候，他基本只剩下一半的意识了。高潮的记忆很模糊，因为一切都太极致也太过分，像被扔进海啸中，被无穷尽的浪潮一波接一波托起，脆弱的意识终于撑不住、进而全盘崩溃。他只记得自己最后倒在带土怀里，亲吻他还带着精液的嘴。我爱你，我爱你，宇智波带土。他在心里说了一万遍，不知道最后到底有没有出声。

这一个梦之后，卡卡西在家躺了三天，赶上任务结束休假实在是幸运，否则根本无法解释。

三章——二十六岁

“呐，说起来，卡卡西还一直……咳，还没有过伴侣吧？”同期上忍在中忍考试前聚会，杯盏交错的席间聊的不出意外是这些略八卦了一些的话题。阿斯玛有点喝多了，本来想问得更直白——毕竟刚才凯几个人开他和红的玩笑也是把分寸留在了上一盘烤肉里——被红在桌子下打了下大腿，出口已是很委婉，但丝毫没减去周围嘻笑的热度。果然他这一句过来，旗木老师只靠摇晃手里的书也挡不过去，这边凯差点没整个人挂上来时已经是鼻涕一把泪一把，哭号说我们哥俩命真苦，较量了半辈子了都还是光棍，不像他们一样品尝过成年人青春燃烧的乐趣。

这种乐趣么……卡卡西不动声色地往外移了半寸正好让凯落到了大和身上。他又饮了一口清酒，嘴上还在应付着，思绪已经飘远了。

因为，在这方面，他还真是对不起他单纯的老伙计了。昨晚的刺激体验此时被唤醒，好像有一部分又重新回到了身上；说实在的，有时候这些梦如此逼真，比所谓的“现实”还真实。到底又何谓分清哪个才是现实呢？卡卡西只知道只有那样的晚上，他才是快乐、满足的……

“带土……带土——啊，带土！”他上半身被按住伏在床上，脸埋进枕头，却舍不得离开半刻目光，于是别着脸去往后对视；他的屁股高高翘起，被男人双手死死抓住，承受一波又一波比闪电更迅猛的抽插。带土此刻咬着牙，胳膊上青筋爆突像是分分钟要炸裂开，眼睛瞪得像要流血。他听到卡卡西叫，又加快了速度，自己也叫了起来，是像发情了的雄性猛兽那样的低吼，让身下的男人从脊柱深处发出颤抖。

这时宇智波的男人从半跪式站起来，改成了整个蹲在卡卡西身上，的的确确像是交配的雄兽那样凶狠又野性十足地以近乎90度直角从上往下狠狠打桩。他粗大的阴茎因为这个角度，最后一公分也深埋进了身下人的体内。卡卡西被他插得发痴，眼神失焦，口水从一边嘴角流出来。太多了，感官都饱和到麻痹又一遍遍被过电烧焦，他好疼又好爽，分不清到底是疼还是爽，主要是带土实在太快太深了，而且他越喊就越快，他已经快麻了，但是麻中又带着新的敏感……终于，在带土以一个奇怪的角度顶到最敏感那一点的时候，卡卡西失了声：

“————！！不行，不行，带土，求你了，慢点、真的慢——”他被打断，两根手指插进了他嘴里搅动，然后趁这一秒空隙他双腿被放平，现在是整个人趴在床上。身经百战的他知道这意味着什么，眼里出现惊恐，然而其中也含着兴奋。因为这个姿势，他会变得特别紧，是能最深、最深地体会到那根大家伙的。如果可以的话，他想被带土活活插死，就这样死过去，这样的话是不是梦就不会醒了。

出乎意料地，并没有立刻被捅进来。卡卡西稍微回过头去，正看到带土双手撑在他两侧，无限温柔地一点点伏下身来，一路亲吻着他，从后腰到颈后。月光正好，落在男人一半苍白一半小麦色的躯体上，健壮美好的肌肉与常人看来或许触目惊心、但落在卡卡西眼中万般美好的疤痕脉路相融，这纯洁又色情的景象落入他眼底，注定被终生珍藏。这些偷来也似的夜晚，也真应了那句话，“浮生若梦”。如果不是有带土在的这些梦，如果不是有梦里这些接触——他现在插进来了，如此轻车熟路，都不用手再去扶，胯下那根饥渴的怪兽像是自己有灵性一般直接找到了卡卡西深掩中的入口，非常顺利地顶进来，一时间两人都叹息出声。带土压在他身上，嘴唇相接，舌头交错，两具身体像是本就该如此一样契合在了一起。他的手放在卡卡西头上，另一只在身侧慢慢抚摸撩拨着，而卡卡西反手与他十指交握——如果不是，这样子、与这个人在一起，被他占有，翻开每一寸最隐秘的间隙，以每个姿势，混着眼泪尖叫与各种体液，那他真的找不到证据自己还活着。卡卡西侧过一点身，容带土更爬上来一些，出口的低语本是深情万分，却因为就此姿势插到最底的阳物而带上呻吟：“带土……带土，有你在，真好。”

他能感觉到因自己这句话和这个神情，身体里的东西开始剧烈跳动，这比往常快了许多。身上的人也很不好意思地叫了一声然后把一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋到卡卡西胸前，虽是如此动作却停不下来，一边满怀羞耻地飞快耸动着把自己交待了出去一边喘息着埋怨对方：“都怪……嗯……都怪卡卡西，笨卡卡、大笨蛋……这种时候，嗯，说什么奇怪的话。啊！！……”射精的瞬间不管重复了多少次总还是格外刺激的体验，这个时候他格外脆弱，卡卡西知道所以立刻抱紧了他。在这个时候，爱与性，情欲与亲密感，他本已经被剥夺去一切、被判了孤独的死刑的灵魂又重新在灌溉中复活。他怀里的人，身体里的人，其实是他的整个世界。

卡卡西闭上眼，一颗泪从左眼滑下。“我爱你，带土。对不起。”

凭自己的执念将他凭空捏造，又与“他”发生了这么许多他本人应该毫无意愿想要发生的亲密关系。他是有多对不起真正的带土，已经非语言可表述。但是，放不下、戒不掉。如果还有愿望，那就是余生可以一直做这样的梦，直到有一天在其中死去，化为枯骨、化为尘埃。他不想再去到没有带土的世界了。他不想再孤身一人。

一个吻落在他的眼皮上，是两人共享的那一只眼。“傻瓜。”带土的声音像这个夜晚一样温柔，而他的下身还埋在卡卡西里面，缓慢跳动，应和两人的心跳：“我在这。我会一直来看你。”又顿了一顿，卡卡西睁开眼，看到一张贴得格外近的脸。他舍不得眨眼，因为这是他见过的想象过的最英俊最完美的一张脸。带土将他整个人都环起来了，像守护天使一样，贴在他旁边低低地说道：“你再也不会是自己一个人了。”

这是那天夜晚入睡前卡卡西听见的最后一句话，也是他一直深深记住、信以为真的一句话。但直到到了四战战场上，他才真正明白这句话的含义。掉下面具后的四战战犯脖子上，有他亲自留下的咬痕。

他们对视。宇智波带土，声称要毁灭世界的男人故左右而言他，是唬住了凯和鸣人但是唬不住他。在他能开口之前就被拖入了神威空间，他们交手了两下就开始疯狂地做爱。这一回见的血，比以往任何一次都要多。带土气急败坏地骂他，而他也——头一次——无所顾忌地破口回骂回去，什么难听讲什么，一边被这个男人按着做到没精可射，因为不知道为什么此情此景导致他的身体比任何时候都要敏感。现实，梦境，荒谬，荒谬！

最后带土用幻术骗射得头晕眼花的他一苦无捅穿了自己的心脏破咒印，然后冲出去做了十尾人柱力。后面发生的事情都非常离奇也非常迅速，卡卡西有一会儿思维没跟上，比如宇智波斑冲进来抠他眼的时候他就特别担心脚下那一堆精斑（？）但他在战场上呆得越久他就越确信一点，那就是带土这个家伙完不成报社，因为——他妈的——这个白痴这些年在扮演大魔王无恶不作的时候，可从没忘了隔三差五来他身边揩揩油。嘴上说得倒好，虚假的现实是吗……难道这个贤二白痴自己也是骗自己这就是做梦么……

终于一切都结束了的终末之谷之后——鸣人用自己的六道仙人阳之挂，哦不之力，强行为被抽十尾后身体虚弱的带土恢复了生命力——大家一起回到木叶。带土经过了小半年的审讯，然后又被关押了一年。这一年里，卡卡西过得那叫一个清心寡欲，但睡眠质量也下降了不少。

他去接带土出狱之前被告知，作为六代目他将肩负起看管这个战犯软禁生活的职责。他在委托书上签字的时候本能地觉得，自己这是把一辈子都签上了。

所以最后在看押所楼前接到人的时候他没太有好气。“啧，出来都迟到了呢，吊车尾的。”他说着揉了一把依然是四仰八叉的毛，之前开挂给开白了，颇有抢夺卡卡西的亮丽银发风头之嫌，好在现在长出新发根来了。这熟悉的手感让他差点没忍住想多揉好几下，碍于守卫忍者大哥们的视线还是作罢。

没想到，这该死的贤二一点脸都不要，直接回手打了卡卡西屁股一下。他堂堂六代目！屁股被打得异常响亮，卡卡西发誓他看到了四个守卫们还有围墙内的几个暗部脸上都分明跳了一下。正在他装作咬牙切齿要发作之前，带土凑过来，牵起了他的手。

“我不会再走了。你也不会再醒了，笨卡卡。”

……嗯。那就先不发火了。毕竟，来日方长嘛。


End file.
